


El extraño

by Iolanfg



Category: Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, M/M, Mental Instability, Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts, Mystrade is our division, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Sick Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: Después de Sherrinford, después de su ruptura con Gregory Lestrade, Mycroft decide  olvidarlo todo...Mi primer Mystrade, el primer fic que escribía en una década, re editado, ampliado y concluido. Espero que os guste.Escrito para el reto del grupo de Facebook Mystrade is our division Writters and readers: un fic con la palabra Extraño





	El extraño

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer Mystrade, el primer fic que escribía en una década, re editado, ampliado y concluido. Espero que os guste.  
> Todo es de Doyle, Moffat y Gatiss.  
> La tarjeta Coutts World de Mycroft es la visa del muy, muy, muy millonario. Solo lo tienen alrededor de cien personas en el mundo, entre ellas la reina Isabel II de Inglaterra. Eso tampoco me pertenece...

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, la Señora Hanson sacó las magdalenas del horno, las favoritas de su inquilino, de chocolate y arándanos.

Podía oír al Sr. Vernet moverse en el piso de arriba. Discutiendo con Hermes, posiblemente.

Le gustaba saber que estaba cerca, la hacía sentir segura.

Realmente había tenido suerte. Era un hombre tan amable, tranquilo y educado. Un caballero de los de antes.

Hacía casi dos décadas que había alquilado la planta superior del edificio, aunque solo se había instalado de forma permanente hacía algo más de un año, tras el accidente que casi le había costado la vida.

Su trabajo como asesor del Ministerio de Cultura lo había mantenido alejado de Londres la mayor parte del tiempo. Aún así, jamás se había retrasado en el pago del alquiler, y siempre se había asegurado de que cualquier problema se resolviera de inmediato. No importaba lo lejos que estuviera, una simple llamada y el Sr. Vernet se encargaría de todo.

Cuando estaba en el piso, abarrotado pero limpio y ordenado, lleno de libros, alfombras, vitrinas con mapas y pergaminos, cuadros y antigüedades, siempre tenía un momento para charlar con ella. 

A veces se limitaba a sonreír comprensivamente, mientras la escuchaba quejarse sobre los achaques de la edad y sobre cómo habían cambiado los tiempos.

Otras veces le hablaba con su voz lenta y suave, tan llena de matices y de forma tan rica en detalles que le daba la sensación de haber estado allí ella misma, sobre los lugares, culturas, paisajes, olores y maravillas de cada lugar que había visitado.

Tampoco parecía importarle que su viejo gato Hermes pareciera haberse instalado en su casa y pasará el día dormitando sobre sus libros antiguos o junto a las estatuillas de viejos Reyes y dioses olvidados.

A veces parecía agotado, y a ella le preocupaba un poco que el hombre no tuviera tiempo para conocer gente, hacer amigos y tener relaciones, pero cuando se lo mencionaba el Sr. Vernet sonreía, como sorprendido, y zanjaba el asunto diciendo “ Yo no estoy solo, Señora Hanson.”

Colocó las magdalenas en una fuente, recordando apartar algunas para Andrea. Esa joven era un regalo del cielo. Aunque también trabajaba demasiado, era atenta y servicial. 

Ella había ayudado a mantener el apartamento en buenas condiciones cuando el Señor Vernet no estaba, y había sido esencial en su recuperación.

Durante un tiempo pensó que había algo más que una buena amistad allí, pero pronto le quedó claro que los intereses románticos del Sr. Vernet, si es que los tenía, no estaban orientados al género femenino.

No es que lo hubiera visto nunca en una relación con otro hombre. Las visitas que recibía, escasas y breves, tenían siempre un marcado aire profesional.

Al menos, así había sido hasta hacía unos meses.

 

Un año antes

En la sala de espera de la exclusiva y discreta clínica, con más agentes del MI5 que enfermeras y pacientes patrullando los pasillos, Sherlock Holmes, ojeroso y exhausto, parecía incapaz de estarse quieto, murmurando y pareciendo estar a punto de gritar en cualquier momento. 

La energía incontenible del joven Holmes contrastaba con la quietud extrema del detective inspector Lestrade, que con los ojos enrojecidos y la mirada perdida parecía una estatua.

Entre ambos hombres, un nervioso John Watson no sabia si debería tratar de calmar a uno de sus amigos o animar al otro. Permaneció en silencio.

Sherlock maldijo en voz alta, estirándose el pelo con frustración, ganándose otra mirada del agente que vigilaba en la puerta. 

No había vuelto a ver o hablar con su hermano desde la visita familiar a Sherrinford, que había terminado con más acusaciones y reproches. 

Luego, se había centrado en reconstruir, cortesía de la Coutts World Silk Card de Mycroft , el 221 B de Baker Street. 

Habían pasado seis meses.

Y tres semanas atrás, el coche negro parado en la acera y la presencia de una pálida y seria Anthea,, mirándolo fijamente y sin teléfono a la vista, le había cortado la respiración, mientras sentía que el mundo aceleraba bruscamente.

 

\- Sabes que no podía decirte nada, Gregory.

\- ¿Saber? ¡Nunca sé nada cuando se trata de ti! No, sí, sí sé algo : mi vida sería más fácil sin ti en ella!

Gregory Lestrade sacudió la cabeza, tratando de devolver su mente al presente, aunque ella se empeñaba en reproducir la última discusión que tuvo con Mycroft, la noche en la que  
Sherlock volvió, la noche en la que todo había terminado, cuatro años atrás, con Greg gritando cosas que no sentía y Mycroft callando, como siempre, las cosas que sí sentía. 

Cuando la furia pasó, pensó que de alguna forma u otra lo arreglarían, que un día hablarían y...

Y los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses, los meses en años. 

Las pocas veces que se habían visto desde entonces, siempre por trabajo, siempre por Sherlock, el silencio y la frialdad habían sido asfixiantes. 

Tras Sherrinford se prometió llamarle, se lo había dicho a Sherlock, pero, simplemente, no pudo.

Se escudó tras el exceso de trabajo y lo dejó para otro día.

Y después, John lo había llamado, haciendo que el mundo se congelará y que su corazón se encogiera.

 

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

El hombre parpadeó intentando incorporarse, pero un dolor agudo recorriéndolo le dijo que no era una buena idea. 

Había un molesto pitido a su derecha, le dolía la garganta y tenía la boca seca y pastosa. 

Intentó levantar la mano para tocarse la cara, pero no pudo.

– No se mueva, tranquilo…- Reconoció la voz de la mujer que le sujetaba suavemente para impedir que se moviera de la cama, y le sonrió débilmente 

\- ¿Andrea? ¿Qué ha…? - La voz, débil y ronca, del hombre se detuvo, mientras la mujer lo miraba con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

– Hubo un accidente, lleva tres semanas en coma…¿Lo recuerda?

– Yo… no… ¿Tres semanas? Debería estar en Praga…. 

La mujer lanzó una mirada sombría al médico cuya presencia había pasado desapercibida hasta el momento.

– Bienvenido de nuevo, soy el doctor Wilson, sufrió un aparatoso accidente, tras cinco horas de cirugía es un milagro que siga con nosotros. No se preocupe si se nota débil o confuso. Dígame, ¿Puede decirme su nombre completo?

El hombre en la cama lo miró, sin entender.

– Vernet. Alexander Vernet -Exhausto, cerró lo ojos, perdiéndose la mirada de pánico en los ojos de la morena a su lado, que contuvo el aliento mientras estrechaba el agarre sobre su muñeca.  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

– ¿Borrado? ¿Qué demonios significa que lo ha borrado todo? ¿Y quién diablos es Alexander Vernet?- Indignado y sin entender una palabra de lo que habían dicho, Greg miraba alternativamente a las personas sentadas junto a él: el médico parecía perplejo y preocupado, Anthea pensativa y triste, y Lady Smallwold y Sir Edwin muy contrariados.

Sherlock parecía haber perdido toda su energía y se limitaba a mirar un punto fijo en la pared. Anthea habló:

– Alexander Vernet, lingüista y coleccionista de antigüedades, asiduo a subastas publicas y privadas. “Asesor” del ministerio de cultura. Hijo único, padre muerto antes de nacer, madre profesora de primaria, fallecida cuando tenía veinte años. Vive un piso modesto en Brixton, aunque no pasa mucho tiempo allí. Se deja caer alguna semana al mes, es un tipo normal, pasa desapercibido aunque no tanto como para que los vecinos no puedan confirmar que lo conocen. Alexander Vernet no existe.

– ¿Qué demonios...?

– Alexander Vernet- la voz de Sherlock sonó débil y lejana- es una de las falsas identidades de mi hermano. Muy útil cuando se trataba de infiltrarse en el mundo de los coleccionistas de arte, recuperar obras robadas y detectar falsificaciones.

– Creía que Mycroft no hacía trabajo de campo...- intervino John, que no sabia muy bien que pensar.

– Lo hizo, en su día. Aun lo hace de vez en cuando, nada demasiado obvio, nada demasiado peligroso. Pero ha recuperado bastantes obras robadas en los últimos tiempos. Podría reconocer un libro falsificado solo por el sonido de sus páginas...

– ¿Y ha mantenido una identidad falsa, con una fachada falsa, durante veinte años solo por si un día alguien falsifica el Códice Calixtino?

– No matas un buen personaje solo por que esté inactivo. Además, estamos hablando de Mycroft, el hombre previsor. Si hubiese necesitado hacerse pasar por padre de familia numerosa se las habría ingeniado para tener cinco mini Mycroft´s corriendo a su alrededor,con sus genes y todo.

Resoplando, Greg volvió a hablar.

– De acuerdo, así que Mycroft no recuerda absolutamente nada de su vida. No sabe quien es, ni quienes somos nosotros, salvo a Anthea, o Andrea, por qué formaba parte de la coartada de Alexander Vernet… Trastorno disociativo, bien, ¿y ahora qué?

Anthea miró al suelo, mientras el resto continuó en silencio

– Ahora...nada.

– ¿Qué? ¿cómo qué...? ¡ Hay que traerlo de vuelta!- El inspector empezaba a perder la paciencia. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Mycroft había despertado, y aún no les habían permitido verlo. Dijeron que los recuerdos volverían solos, de manera más rápida sin someterlo al estrés adicional de obligarlo a recordar.

Ahora, parecían haberse rendido ante el hecho de que la mente Mycroft había creado su propia realidad, aceptando como auténtica una personalidad y una vida ficticia con las que se sentía seguro y a salvo. 

– No. - la voz de Sherlock tembló- Ese es Mycroft, Greg. Es como podría haber sido. Alexander Vernet, amante del arte, es Mycroft sin una hermana psicótica y un hermano adicto, sin culpas ni responsabilidades, sin dolor ni secretos. Puede ser feliz. Ya nos ha dado suficiente. Su mente ha buscado una salida. Una realidad con la que se siente cómodo. ¿Por qué tenemos que quitarle esto? Él ha elegido olvidar, no tenemos derecho....

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Seis meses después

 

Sentado en la tranquila cafetería, Alexander miró su reloj, preguntándose dónde se habría metido la siempre puntual Andrea, y por qué tenía tanta prisa en que se vieran. 

No era que no tuviese ganas de ver a su amiga, pero le había sonado casi ansiosa al teléfono. 

Por un momento se preguntó si debería hablarle de los extraños sueños que estaba teniendo desde que había abandonado el hospital, seis meses antes, pero lo descartó, diciéndose que era una tontería, ignorando la vocecita que le decía que eran más que simples sueños y que, de abrir esas puertas, todo cambiaria para siempre...

El dió las gracias a la camarera, sacudiendo la cabeza ante sus absurdos pensamientos, "madre soltera, acude a la escuela de adultos, ex alcohólica, trata de ser una persona mejor para sus hijos...".  
A veces, su exceso de imaginación le hacía esas cosas. También se sorprendía con certezas absolutas sobre temas que nada tenían que ver con su vida, o descubriendo que conocía cosas y datos que no recordaba haber aprendido ni tenía porque saber.

A veces pensaba que se estaba volviendo loco.

Pero su vida era tan normal como lo había sido siempre, traduciendo libros y creando y descifrando códigos, rescatando reliquias y asesorando a historiadores y estudiosos, y al ministerio de cultura cuando Alicia o Edwin lo pedían.

 

\- Mira, no, esto es una locura, simplemente no puedo...- Greg suspiró, deteniéndose de nuevo a apenas unos metros de la puerta.- ¡No puedes esperar que me siente frente a Mycroft y lo trate como si fuera un extraño!

\- Greg... sé que no es lo quieres, no es lo que quiero, pero prefiero esto a nada. Si, ahora es un extraño... Un extraño con la cara y el cerebro de mi hermano. Quiero que deje de serlo. Solo tenemos que entrar, hablar e intentar no asustarlo... - el ligero temblor de las manos de Sherlock contradecía la seguridad de su voz.

Lo habían estado observando en la distancia durante meses, la red de vagabundos de Sherlock ocupándose de vigilar que estuviese a salvo, al igual que algunos agentes del MI5 que se habían mudado discretamente al barrio. 

Toda una discreta red de personas preocupándose por el bienestar del ex funcionario ajeno a todo.

Greg ya podía reconocerlos a todos. Había perdido la cuenta de las horas que había pasado recorriendo el lugar, ansioso por verlo, asustado por la posibilidad de encontrarselo cara a cara , espiando las luces de su piso, observándolo mientras se sentaba en el viejo café, con un té y un libro para leer. 

Era frustrante y doloroso, pero también extrañamente reconfortante. Nunca había visto a Mycroft tan relajado y en paz.

Había estado furioso con Sherlock, con la aparente frialdad con la que había asumido la situación, sin querer hablar del tema siquiera.

Hasta que unos golpes desesperados en la puerta lo habían despertado a las tres de la mañana unos días atrás. 

Medio dormido aún, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un agitado y angustiado detective asesor que entró en el piso como un huracán.

\- Sherlock, ¿Qué..?

\- ¡ No tiene por qué ser así, Greg!. No tenemos... Él no nos conoce, no debe saber nada de quién era o lo que era, ¡pero puede conocernos! Puede... Tal vez nos acepte, tal vez... Hablaré con Anthea... Podemos acercarnos y... ¡No lo estropeare, lo juro! Sólo quiero.... No tenemos que traerlo de vuelta, pero podemos ir hasta él. Le echo tanto de menos, Greg... Por favor...

El abrazo del joven lo sorprendió, sin estar muy seguro de quién había empezado a llorar primero.

 

Antes de que nadie pudiera añadir nada más, soltando aire lentamente y rezando para que eso fuese una buena idea, Anthea abrió la puerta mientras los tres hombres la seguían, vacilantes.

La petición de Sherlock y Greg no la había sorprendido, aunque los preparativos, más psicológicos que otra cosa, habían llevado semanas. 

Ella había asumido con naturalidad su personaje, el echo de que ella y Mycroft hubieran tenido una relación amistosa mientras fueron jefe y empleada facilitaba las cosas, pero siempre le preocupó que el volátil hermano pequeño de Mycroft o el desesperado DI se plantarán en casa del ahora oficialmente Alexander Vernet y lo hicieran enfrentarse con la verdad.

–¡Andrea!- la sonrisa de Mycroft, sincera y tranquila, les hizo detenerse un poco

-Alexander,- la morena le dio un breve abrazo,- quiero que conozcas a unos amigos...

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Seis meses después

 

Alexander sonrió ante la testarudez del gato, aparentemente convencido de que la misión de su versión original de El Decamerón era satisfacer su necesidad de una buena siesta. 

Por suerte había podido mantener las partituras recién descubiertas de Paganini que le habían enviado lejos de su peludo inquilino. Seguro que a Sherlock le encantarían.

El olor de las magdalenas de la Señora Hanson entró por la ventana, recordándole que debería empezar a preparar la cena. Hermes lo siguió, esperanzado. Gregory lo había mal acostumbrado.

Pensar en su compañero lo hizo sonreír de nuevo. Nunca creyó que podría sentirse así con alguien, tan amado y protegido. Tampoco creyó que podría amar tanto a alguien. Gregory era amable, cariñoso y atento, y todo entre ellos parecía fácil y natural.

Era extraño como se habían introducido en su vida. Pero había tantas cosas extrañas en su vida, como esos sueños que luego no podía recordar pero que lo hacían despertarse jadeando por aire o la sensación de que lo vigilaban cuando salía que simplemente ignoró el pensamiento.

Siempre había sido un hombre solitario, más de tener conocidos que de hacer amigos. No se sentía cómodo entre multitudes ni con charlas triviales. 

Y sin embargo, después de unos breves momentos de incomprensible aprensión cuando entraron en el bar, poco a poco se había sentido a gusto entre ellos.

El más bajo de los tres había sido el primero en acercarse, tendiéndole la mano y con una sonrisa tranquila, mientras los otros dos lo miraban con una expresión difícil descifrar: 

\- Encantado de conocerte por fin. Soy John. Anthea nos ha hablado mucho de ti. Y los chicos tímidos de aquí son Sherlock y Greg.- Cómo si hubiera sido una señal, el joven de rizos negros y el hombre de cabello plateado, al que estaba seguro había visto por el vecindario alguna vez, se acercaron y tomaron asiento junto a ellos. 

“Ejército.Puesto de responsabilidad.Tranquilo pero alerta. Padre. Buen pulso. Tirador… “ 

-¡Alexander! ¿Estás bien?

La voz de Anthea lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Ligeramente mareado por la sobrecarga de datos que su mente estaba creando cerró un momento los ojos, perdiéndose las miradas preocupadas que intercambiaron los otros. 

-Si, lo siento. ¿Decías?  
Anthea sonrió levemente.

-Te decía que John estuvo destinado en Afganistán. ¿Estuviste allí hace algunos años, verdad? No tuvo mucho tiempo para hacer turismo, como comprenderás, pero visitó algunos lugares interesantes. Y le hablé de la maqueta que hiciste de la Gran Mezquita de Herat, tendrías que enseñársela algún día…

Pasaron un par de horas hablando sobre Afganistán, sobre sus joyas arquitectónicas, con Anthea y John llevando el peso de la conversación mientras los otros dos asentían o reían con sus anécdotas, haciéndolo sentir un tanto incómodo con sus miradas ansiosas y preguntas, cómo si quisieran absorber todo cuánto pudieran de él, sin poder quitarse de encima una extraña sensación de familiaridad.

Cuando se despidieron, sabía que Greg era policía y que Sherlock era un gran aficionado al violín. Sherlock le pidió asesoramiento con un caso que involucraba unos Stradivarius posiblemente falsificados. Aceptó acompañarlo unos días después, sin saber muy bien por qué. Tenía la extraña sensación de que el joven le ocultaba algo, pero por algún motivo, quería volverlo a ver.

Esa noche volvió a tener pesadillas.

Gregory y él se habían encontrado por casualidad días más tarde, mientras el hombre paseaba por el vecindario y, tras unos segundos en los que ninguno parecía saber bien que decir, habían vuelto al viejo café. La conversación se había vuelto fácil con el té y les costó despedirse. Desde entonces, habían empezado a verse con regularidad. 

Alexander se tensó, apartando a Hermes del camino. Pese al silencio más allá de la música, tuvo la sensación de no estar sólo en el piso. Sus manos no temblaron, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, ni siquiera se planteó cómo lo sabía.

 

Greg estrechó ligeramente su abrazo, besando la cabeza de suaves rizos rojizos con cuidado para no despertar a su compañero, que descansaba sobre su pecho. Acarició la suave piel blanca cubierta de pecas, disfrutando del calor del otro hombre, que se removió ligeramente, sin despertarse. Durante la noche había vuelto a tener otra de sus pesadillas.

El DI había llegado temprano por la noche, ignorando el nudo en el estómago que aparecía cada vez que volvía a casa, temiendo encontrarse a un Mycroft, “no, no Mycroft, Alexander”, furioso, gritándole que lo recordaba todo, odiándolo por haberle mentido, por haberle hecho creer que esa vida normal y sin complicaciones que pensaba que había tenido era realmente suya. Recriminándole que lo hubiera abandonado un día a causa de sus mentiras y ahora estuviera haciéndole vivir en una. 

El olor a magdalenas recién echas y el sonido de música clásica en el piso de arriba lo recibieron cuando abrió la puerta de la entrada y exhaló el aire que no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo.

Aquellos habían sido los mejores seis meses de su vida. Los más difíciles también. Siempre temiendo dar un paso en falso, temiendo llamar al hombre por su verdadero nombre en un descuido, temiendo encontrarse con alguien que los delatase. 

Sin embargo, valía la pena. Cada minuto de tensión, miedo y nerviosismo, cada mentira y cada pretexto valieron la pena.

Alexander era exactamente igual que el Mycroft que él había intuido sin la máscara de hielo, sin la muralla defensiva que el político construyó a su alrededor, pero con su humor sarcástico y su instinto protector. Era amable, divertido, tímido y afectuoso.

Su relación con Sherlock también estaba progresando. Pese a su amnesia, Mycroft seguía siendo igual de brillante e ingenioso que antes, aunque más contenido, deteniéndose a veces en medio de una deducción, sacudiendo la cabeza y descartando lo que estaba diciendo cómo si fuera absurdo, disculpándose por su exceso de imaginación y diciéndoles que continuarán su trabajo. 

Entonces, Sherlock, que le había estado intentando seguir el ritmo con un intenso brillo en la mirada, como si hubiera recuperado algo muy valioso, trataba de ocultar su decepción, frunciendo los labios y cambiando de tema. 

Pese al cuidado con el que actuaban, habían estado muy cerca de estropearlo todo más de una vez.

Cómo cuando se encontraron con los señores Holmes y tuvieron que decirle que les había recordado vagamente a su hijo fallecido años atrás para explicar su reacción.  
O cuando dieron versiones diferentes sobre la muerte de Mary Watson. Realmente no creía que lo hubieran engañado, y los días que siguieron su comportamiento había sido más frío y taciturno, mientras las pesadillas se recrudecían.

Sin embargo, fueron los pequeños detalles del día a día los que supusieron el mayor desafío. 

Como la noche anterior.

Había abierto la puerta del piso sin hacer ruido, yendo a la cocina, dónde supuso que estaría el más joven, de forma sigilosa, solo para poder observarlo en silencio.  
Traspasó el umbral y, antes de que se diera cuenta, dos cuchillos habían volado hacia el, inmovilizando.

-Oh, Gregory… Lo siento, yo…

Greg miró sobre uno de sus hombros, dónde uno de los cuchillos había traspasado la tela del hombro de la chaqueta, a pocos centímetros de su piel, clavándolo contra el marco el marco de la puerta. El otro cuchillo había hecho un camino similar, está vez clavando la manga opuesta de la chaqueta a la pared. Frente a él, su amante lo miraba con una expresión aterrorizada.

Arrancó los utensilios que le sujetaban, tratando de tranquilizar a su compañero con una leve sonrisa.

-Está bien, estoy bien. Es culpa mía, te sobresalté. No pasa nada…

Se acercó a abrazarlo, pero el otro retrocedió, angustiado, pasándose las manos por la cara.

-¿Cariño, qué…? Soy yo, no me esperabas a estas horas, es normal...

-No lo entiendes. Sabía que habías entrado. No sabía que eras tú. Sólo… sólo sentí que alguien había entrado. 

-Vale, te asustaste y actuaste por instinto, está bien… No me has hecho daño.

El más alto lo miró, pálido y asustado.

-Lo sé. No quería hacerte daño. Simplemente pensé “ No lo mates aún. Primero descubre quién es, descubre quién lo envía. Después…” No sé de dónde salió ese pensamiento, simplemente estaba allí y… ¿Qué clase de persona piensa algo así? ¿Qué clase de persona hace algo así, en esa situación, sin perder los nervios, sin…?

Greg respiró sin saber cómo tranquilizarlo. Lo que había aprendido como agente del MI6 había tomado el control cuando se sintió en peligro. 

-Escucha, reaccionamos de formas extrañas ante situaciones de estrés, no…

-Pedí la carne muy hecha. 

-¿ Qué?

-Nuestra primera cita. Fuimos a cenar. Pedí ensalada de pollo y para ti un bistec con patatas con la carne muy hecha por qué no soportas la sangre en la comida, ¿cómo podía saberlo? ¿Cómo podía saber que John era un soldado nada más verle? Y su mujer… Vamos, ¿Una enferma de cáncer que muere atropellada mientras huye de unos atracadores que le dispararon? ¿En serio? ¿Qué no me estáis contando? ¿Por qué siento que te conozco de toda la vida? Yo no entiendo…

Greg acunó su rostro, besándolo suavemente antes de abrazarlo, sin saber que hacer.

-My… Mi vida, tranquilo, tranquilo, todo está bien. Te amo. No lo olvides. No lo olvides nunca, ¿de acuerdo?

Sintió como se relajaba en sus brazos mientras trazaba círculos en su espalda, asintiendo en el hueco de su cuello, húmedo ya por las lágrimas, esforzándose por no llorar también. 

Alexander se acostó poco después para tratar de calmar la intensa migraña que amenazaba con partir su cabeza en dos, mientras Greg se quedaba sentado, quieto en la oscuridad, sin tener ni idea de lo que iba a hacer. Cuando se fue a la cama, el más joven se acercó a él, buscándolo mientras dormía. “Estar con él”, se dijo, “pase lo que pase, se llame cómo se llame, sea quien sea mañana, sólo quiero estar con él”.

La respiración agitada y los movimientos a su lado lo habían despertado de madrugada. Con suavidad, lo atrajo hacia él.

-Shh, tranquilo, está bien. Estás a salvo. Estoy aquí.

-¿Gregory?

Lo abrazó, acomodándolo sobre su pecho.

-Es solo un sueño, cariño. No pasa nada, estarás bien. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?  
Alexander recordó vagamente la voz de la niña, el sonido de los disparos, al hombre con un traje de tres piezas y un paraguas, tan parecido a él, que lo miraba con tristeza, diciéndole que se alejara, que no volviera nunca allí. Aún podía sentir la piel caliente por el fuego, y la voz, tan parecida a la de Gregory, gritándole cosas horribles. Negó con la cabeza.

-No. Sólo abrázame. Por favor.

Poco después, había vuelto a dormirse, sin sueños está vez.

 

El ligero cambio en su respiración le dijo que Alexander estaba despierto. Se tensó ligeramente, preguntándose si querría continuar la conversación que había empezado el día anterior.  
Le pasó la mano por el sensible cuello, provocando una pequeña risa. 

-Buenos días, cariño. ¿Estás mejor?

Asintió brevemente, aún sin moverse. 

-Mira, sé que hay cosas que quieres saber y….  
Alexander se incorporó, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Gregory, yo… Sólo hay dos cosas que necesito saber. Sólo dos, ¿de acuerdo?

Inhalando, Greg asintió.

-¿Me amas?

Greg sonrió levemente, acariciando su cara.

-Si. Más que a nada en el mundo. Más de lo que he querido nunca a nadie. Más de lo que nunca te podría explicar.

Alexander asintió, acercando su rostro.

-¿Y sabes que te amo? 

-Si, lo sé.

-Bien, eso es todo lo que necesito saber. Nada más importa.

Cerrando la distancia, se besaron con lentitud primero, profundizando el beso y la intensidad hasta que tuvieron que separarse para respirar.

-Oh, hay algo más que debes saber. La Señora Hanson subió magdalenas anoche, pero por lo visto no podemos comérnoslas todas por qué Andrea, Sherlock, John y Rossie vienen esta tarde.

Alexander soltó una breve risa, antes de alcanzar sus labios otra vez.

No importaban los espacios en blanco de su mente, o las extrañas cosas que no debería saber, o que las pesadillas que creía eran algo más que sueños lo acosasen, ni esas personas que parecían vigilarlo y aparecían junto a él aparentemente de la nada cuando un desconocido se acercaba demasiado a él. 

Tenía todo lo que un hombre podía desear, un maravilloso hombre que lo adoraba y una familia que lo amaba, y eso era algo a lo que no iba a renunciar.


End file.
